Talk:Legendary Pokémon
Concerning Rotom I'm pretty sure Rotom is only a rare pokémon, and not a legendary. C0smic 19:11, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : I totally agree with that. You can remove it from the page. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) en WikiDex 19:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Links to Other Wikia Wikis On the legendary page, someone has put links to http://www.LegendaryPokemon.wikia.com and http://www.LegendaryPokemonSecondGeneration.wikia.com as well as http://www.glitchesofgoldsilvercrystal.wikia.com. I think that all the links, especially the last one should be removed from the page. All of them are made by one user (http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Netpo13) and his only contributions (http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Netpo13) to this wiki have been the legendary page, in sections First Generation and Second Generation, where I believe he has just added the links to the wikis he has created. I was just wondering whether these should be removed? Mr nurr 09:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really think they should be there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Shaymin is a breed not a lone pokemon? What the heck does that mean? It makes no sense why is it on the page?Alpha Lycos 01:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The Musketeers I am not familiar with the current generation of Pokemon, but wasn't Keldeo officially confirmed in Japan? If so, this section of the Article needs an update concering Keldeo's official release. Mckrongs 19:12, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Seriously, did a bunch of 12 year olds write this entire article (web site)? The grammar and spelling is horrendous. 19:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Someone with a college education I agree with you on that one. The spelling is TERRIBLE. Don't even get me started on the grammar. Gdthdr (talk) 23:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I can fix it! c ___ (with meh fail hammer) Lottieocelot (talk) 18:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I did a general clean up last night and I think I got most of the errors. Flip the Table (talk) 04:47, January 8, 2016 (UTC) The 'Event' Trio? I do not think the 'Event' Trio should be on this page. Meloetta, Genesect, and Keldeo should get their own parts on this page. The 'Event' Trio is not canon. Bigbro223 (talk) 21:47, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo is on the page, under "The Musketeers". Genesect and Meloetta should be under "Mythical Pokémon". Flip the Table (talk) 04:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Inclusion/Exclusion So...is there a particularly reason that Celebi, Arceus, and other Legendaries aren't listed on here? I know they're apparently "Mythical", but does that exclude them from being Legendaries as well? That doesn't seem to be the case with Hoopa or Diance.--Voltron23 (talk) 04:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Silvally Was conformed a Legendary Bulbapedia has Silvally a Legendary He should be on here. Yoshifan996 17:45, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :That is not a reliable source. Find another, official, source, to prove that claim. Energy ''X'' 18:51, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :Same here i've checked sources as well like pokemon Bank and pokemon Moon on 3ds system it's confirmed it's not a legendary pokemon via pokedex information so you notice as such, It does change form like Arceus a legendary pokemon we all know. But it's not a legendary pokemon itself nor even Arceus so you know yeah. Trainer Micah (talk) 19:25, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, I've just checked and this is the source they're citing. (And yes, Shiny has always been a fan-made term, it's just that similar to "generation", it has come to be used everyday in the English-speaking fandom and has become such a hugely popular trend that even official sources have caved in to using it.) PokémonGamer 21:05, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Silvally and Type: Null Silvally was confirmed as Legendary Pokémon and Type: Null evolves into it, so, why don't add them to this category, and for some people questioning about the green backgorund and the goldeen background, the Tapus also have the Green background, this green background is for Semi-Legendary category the Legendaries allowed in competitions and battle facilities like the Birds, the Dogs, the Golems, Lati@s and others. If you're agree we could call them Beast Killers Carlos Eduardo 12456843 (talk) 18:42, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Removing Mythical Pokémon from categories related to Legnedary Pokémon Can someone remove some Mythical Pokémon Keldeo and Volcanion since the Pokémon Company confirmed that on the page Year of Legendary which Pokémon are Legendary? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 06:33, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Also, can we remove all the Ultra Beasts that in the Legendary Pokémon category, too? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 06:37, March 12, 2018 (UTC) This page needs help This page seriously could use some help. There are countless spelling and grammar errors, and the page does not even speak about many legendary pokemon, such as Hoopa, Diance, Arceus, Celebi, Victini, Mew (To think that of all the legendary pokemon, this list doesn't even give details on the very first one) just to name a few. Minimania (talk) 23:18, March 7, 2019 (UTC) #The Pokémon you listed are on Mythical Pokémon page. #If there are mistakes, feel free to correct them. After all, you do have an account to edit. Energy ''X'' 11:11, March 8, 2019 (UTC)